Enemy
by Magix-Daislen-10
Summary: Korra is still depressed that Mako is with Asami. After her friends are arrested and she is kidnapped by Tarrlok, she gets a vision from some one. Korra is suddenly getting strange warnings from her past lives. And if that isn' t the most bizarre, thing she is even getting warnings from 1 of her future lives. Will she follow these warnings or ignore them


What she had seen now a few moments ago wasn't very to her, however it still left her shivering whenever she would wake up. She's had this dream continually for about the past 5 months. Her thoughts went back to the very 1'st time she had this treacherous dream.

_** Flash Back**_

Princess Naruko was happy. She was very happy indeed. It had been 3 years since she had last seen her childhood friend Sakaro. Now that he was back from his 3 year journey Naruko could definitely note the changes that Sakaro had went through. Indeed he had changed from the very childish 13 year old. He was now a very tall man, maybe about '5'9 ,' he was of a very lean stature, however he had a muscular to it. That wasn't the only thing that had changed he was now a very handsome man with that silly but attractive pink hair. If someone would ask Naruko what was the 1 thing that she liked about his appearance she would have to say his striking abnormal pink hair. That was how she met him in the first place when she only been but a child. That wasn't the only that had changed he now had a very calm demeanor and was still very caring as always. However she loved the new personality thing, 3 years ago he had been a very loud child which made her other friend Sasuki despise him when they were children. Naruko has also had a bit of a crush on her pink haired friend for quite a while. She hasn't told anyone about her secret except to her pet fox Kuramu. When she was younger she had always told all of her secrets to her fox companion ever since she had found him. and she still to this day. When her pink haired friend had left to go on his journey 3 years ago she had been quite devastated, this would now come to an end. Her friend was now finally back. He wouldn't leave the kingdom in a very long time, or so had he promised. However she would take him for his word. And since he was back, maybe…,just maybe she could tell him about her hidden feelings towards him. That night her father had held a big feast in celebration for his return. She had a wonderful night and was now getting ready for bed. She slowly put on her nightgown and buried herself in the covers of her bed. Sleep came quickly as dozed off into pleasant dreams.

_** {In Dreams}**_  
><em> Naruko was surrounded in pools of blood. She was terrified, she looked down to find herself dressed in a tattered white dress.<em>

_ "How in the world did I get in here and why am I wearing this torn up dress." Naruto thought to herself._

_ "Oh silly human, you are stupid as they say. Oh well that can't be helped you being human and all. Isn't it obvious why you're here you mangy mutt," a deep voice said._

_ Naruko whimpered and was now desperately looking around if there was an exit so that she could escape from this terrifying place._

_ " I don't think so my little fox, you're staying in here FOREVER!" beamed the mysterious deep voice._

_ Naruko felt something grab her ankle. When she turned around to see what had latched itself on her. When she looked down she screamed. There was a zombie like creature trying to get a hold on her. Then out of the blue more zombie like creatures appeared. She screamed and tried to run away but was stopped by an unseeing force._

_ "Aww…, they like you my sweet little Naruko, good you'll be staying in here to keep them company," the deep voice said._

_ Naruto turned around only to stare into 2 big red eyes that resembled that color of blood. What was the most shocking however was the 3 tomoe that was now spinning around inside the eye._

_ 'I've heard of this but I can't remember what it's called.' Naruko thought._

_" Yes, you will stay in here for eternity. " the voice said evilly._

And that was when she would wake up yet again from that strange dreadful nightmare. Even though she have been having this nightmare continually. What also didn't help was that she was getting a gut wrenching feeling that these nightmares were getting even more vivid each time, and maybe there was some sort of hidden meaning Naruko got up from her bed and started slowly walking toward the balcony. She sighed and gazed at the stars with a very depressed look.

'Why am I having these nightmares. And do they have some type of hidden meaning.'

She sighed. 'Oh well looks like I might have to look for someone to look for to help me out with this. Maybe a healer, no maybe a shaman. They might be of greater help. Why does this have to happen to me out of all people.' She gazed back up at the stars trying to clear her head now, What she didn't know was that someone else was watching her from far, far, far away.

"Perfect," a strange figure said as he noticed the princess from his dark crystal ball." The figure brought a sharpened claw close to the ball. " Soon my little princess you will be mine.


End file.
